kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Young Sir Paul Winter Phases
This is a page for Charles to post how awesomely cool Sir Peter Young Sir Paul is, through the medium of children and fields. The Process Experience Checks: For every skill you have ticked, roll a D20. If you get higher than the listed number, it goes up by one! (For values of 20 or more, rolling a 20 will make it go up by one.) Note the chances on excel, remembering that matched pairs of traits will chance in consequence - if Just is now 14, Arbitrary must be 6. Aging: you and all your squires go up by one year. Increase all your squire’s skills by 1 point. (There are more complex rules for aging once you get over 35 and start to lose stats.) Economic Circumstance: Landowners must roll to see what happens to their land. Sir Peter owns Winterbourne Stoke, a manor which produces £6 per year. Some of this requires my feedback to handle the weather: * Roll 1d6 and a 1d100. This is your Luck score and will tell us if good or bad things happen on your manor this year. (1 to 3 is bad; 6 is good.) * Make a Care (My Commoners) check and report the result. (If you don't have this passion yet, gain it by rolling 2d6.) Remove your Hate (Landlord) from your Care score before rolling.For a new manor, this Hate (Landlord) skill is a mere 1 point: your haven't done anything to especially bug them yet. * Roll Stewardship, either for yourself or your steward, and report the result. (As you are rubbish at stewardship and have no wife, you want to consider getting a sister to do it for you, or perhaps paying someone to do it full time. A sister has a skill of 5 - a professional has a skill of 5+2d6 but costs £1 per year.) * I will then roll your Misfortune (your weather +/- certain modifiers) and compare it to your Stewardship roll and tell you how much cash you get! From there you can decide if you want to be Poor/Normal/Rich and, if you have excess cash, we can discuss if you want to save or spend. Marriage: Do you want to get married? * You can always simply get married to a junior lady by making a Loyalty (Lord) check. She’ll have a small dowry and no Land. * You can try to marry a richer women by wooing the Earl and her wardens. Make a Courtesy check and, if you succeed, roll a D20 * You can prepare for future years by courting ladies to find viable marriage possibilities. Make a Courtesy check and, on a pass, note that you get +1 to the random marriage table when you do roll it. (These +1’s don’t time out - you can keep them until you need it.) Childbirth: Do you make any more children and do existing ones survives? * if you want to have the chance of making a child, simply roll 1D20 and give me the result. (Usually 12+ makes a kid but there's modifiers based on wealth so whether you become a Rich, Normal or Poor knight matters.) If you make a child, it’s a simple “odd is a * Then for every child I'll make a Child Survival roll. This is modified by your Economic Circumstance. Training & Practice: Do one of the following three things: * Add 1d6+1 of skill points to your character. No skill may be put above 15 by this. * Add 1 skill point to your character. No skill may be put above 20 by this. * Add one point to any statistic, trait or passion. Compute Glory: Your back sheet should already include a summary of glory earned last session. (I may have misread your notes, but I have done my best. You can always confirm this when you are back on Wednesday.) Add in your Annual Glory, which comes from your land, passions & glory, then add in the amount you spent on upkeep. * If your glory ticks over a 1000 landmark then you get a +1 to any one number on your sheet. Statistic, trait, passion or skill. There is no maximum on this - it absolutely can increase numbers above 20. Being A Good Steward: Make rolls on Stewardship, Folk Lore and (Just/Arbitrary/neither). If you succeed, gain a check on those skills. Winter Phases 499 Skill checks * Valorous raised to 17; Gaming raised to 4. Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 4, 1D100 = 004. Normal luck, no event. * Care commoners = failed, 11 versus 9 * Stewardship = rolled on sister (Agnes); failed, 16 versus 5. Agnes stewardship is raised to 6. * GM-rolled weather = failed, 18 versus 17. Regular year, £6 income. A bachelor knight can be normal wealth for £4 or rich wealth for £6. CGM and GFQ to discuss specifics. Marriage *Sir Peter makes no attempt to marry this year, finding the concept rather revulsive. Childbirth * Making = N/A * Surviving = N/A Family Events * Sir Peter's younger sister, Sarah, asks his permission to leave her post as a handmaiden and join an abbey. She is determined to be a nun but is very young to be considering this. Peter may either agree, in which case he gains a check to Love (Family); or may insist she wait till she is older, in which case he gains a check to Prudent. * Sir Rhodri rewards Sir Peter and other knights who aided him in Forest Sauvage with a gift: Sir Peter receives an illuminated bible, worth £3. Training and Practice * Chose this year to add 1D6+1 to skills; rolled 4, and raised Gaming by 2 (to 6), Hunting by 1 (to 12) and Horsemanship by 1 (to 11). Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = failed (unsurprisingly) * Folk Lore roll = failed * Just roll = passed (whoop) 500 Solo * Sir Peter accompanies Sir Rhodri to Dorset, where they aid in the defence of the Logres land from Cornish invaders. The siege ends with the Cornish retreating: though nor a true "victory", it marks the first time that King Idres' men have been stopped from encroaching into Logres land. Sir Peter gains 10 glory from his participation, as well as checks to any 6 skills and 2 personality traits. Skill checks *Checked Battle, Siege, Sword, Spear, First Aid and Awareness. *Passed Awareness (to 13), Battle (to 11), Siege (to 3), Sword (to 16). *Failed First Aid (stays at 10), Spear (stays at 15). *Checked Chaste and Energetic. *Passed Chaste (to 16), failed Energetic (stays at 13) and Just (stays at 12). *Love (Family) is checked as Sir Peter's younger sister is allowed to become a nun. But he fails the roll, appropriately: he still hates them, even if they are religious. Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 1, 1D100 = 52. Bad luck: Fire in the village, though thankfully no permanent damage is caused. * Care commoners = passed, 2 versus 10-1. * Stewardship = passed, 4 versus 6. Steward goes up to skill 7. * GM-rolled weather = Pass, 6 versus 15. GM passing by more than player = Meager or 3/4s income year: manor produces £4.5 Marriage *Still no move to marry. Childbirth * Making = * Surviving = Family Event * Sir Peter's mother is to be remarried to a junior knight. The new husband will not inherit any land (Peter's claim is safe) but it will add a new knight to the family. Training and Practice * Chose this year to add a single point to his Size stat, raising it to 17. Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = failed, 13 versus 2. * Folk Lore roll = failed, 9 versus 2. * Just roll = passed, 3 versus 12. 501 Sir Peter falls in battle at Beale Valle. This rather curtails his opportunities for childbirth, but life on the manor proceeds as it ever has. Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 5, 1D100 = 97. No luck event. * Care commoners = 8. know what else to do with this step, so just rolled a d20 * Stewardship = fail, 16 vs 7. * GM-rolled weather = fail, 18 vs 6. This means normal year, so £6.. * Family event: Youngest sister dies. (Think that's sister 4 of 4.) 502 Young Sir Paul is still a squire, and so his manor is maintained in his stead by his elder sister, Agnes. Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 4, 1D100 = 56.No luck event. * Care commoners = 11. * Stewardship = failed, 15 vs 7. * GM-rolled weather = pass, 14 vs 16. (Assuming 11 is a fail on Care Commoners.) That means a bad or 1/2 strength year, so just £3 - the family was probably poor this year. Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = 1 * Folk Lore roll = 9 * Just roll = 9 * Family event: Necromancy rumours spread about mother. 503 Young Sir Paul is still a squire, and so his manor is maintained in his stead by his elder sister, Agnes. Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 3, 1D100 = 40. No luck event. (The random event hits a character who doesn't exist yet, a wife.) * Care commoners = 5 * Stewardship = pass, 4 vs 7. * GM-rolled weather = pass, 10 vs 13 (Assuming care commoners is a pass.) Both pass by same amount so it's a draw, or £6. Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = 12 * Folk Lore roll = 15 * Just roll = 10 * Family event: Agnes gives birth to a daughter. She is married to one of the more well-polished members of the county, so this is just part of the life on the manor. 504 Young Sir Paul finally comes of age, and begins to run the manor in his own right. Skill checks : Don't have character sheet on hand, but think that I only checked Charity (should reckless have been checked?). *Charity = 5, so no increase (boo). Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 3, 1D100 = 87. Bandits steal 6 cattle.. +1 Fate * Care commoners = 7 * Stewardship = pass, 1 vs 7 * GM-rolled weather = pass, 13 vs 17. (Assuming care my commoners is a pass.) That means you pass by more. if you don't have a high enough care my commoners you will pass by less. It's either £6 or £4.5 depending on your passion. Marriage * Marry Sir Elad's bastard daughter Childbirth * Making = None * Surviving = N/A Training and Practice * Chose this year to increase Spear Expertise to 16. Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = 13 * Folk Lore roll = 13 * Just roll = 16 * Family event: Mother dies, her health having failed with the stress of the rumours surrounding her. Nothing was ever proven. 505 Year Of The Three Battles Skill checks Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 3, 1D100 = 53. You have an accident on the manor: a broken collarbone, which isn't serious to your stats but will force you to spend some of the winter bed-bound. +2 Fate. * Care commoners = 18, fail * Stewardship = 9 * GM-rolled weather = Pass, 13 vs 21. (Assuming no care commoners success.) Childbirth * Making = None * Surviving = N/A Training and Practice * Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = 18 * Folk Lore roll = 16 * Just roll = 11 * Family event: Male cousin chooses to take up a new profession: lawyer. 506 Year of the return of Earl Robert Skill checks Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = 1, 1D100 = 72 You found yourself alone with a pretty peasant girl. ** I rolled chaste, pass on 9. * Care commoners = 2 * Stewardship = 20 * GM-rolled weather = Pass, 7 vs 15. (Assuming no care commoners success.) Childbirth * Making = 2 * Surviving = 20 Training and Practice * Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = 15 * Folk Lore roll = 11 * Just roll = 18 * Family event: Wife gives birth to a son. This is in addition to any pregnancy you rolled for this year, which means potential she can bash two of them out in quick succession. Template Skill checks * Economic Circumstance * 1D6 = , 1D100 = * Care commoners = * Stewardship = * GM-rolled weather = Marriage * Childbirth * Making = * Surviving = Training and Practice * Chose this year to Compute Glory * Annual glory = Good Stewardship * Stewardship roll = * Folk Lore roll = * Just roll =